La fierecilla indomable
by Lolly Tenkawa
Summary: No servía ser tierno, duro... romántico. Nada. Ella era inalcanzable. Pero sólo había un hombre capaz de enfrentarse a esa fiera. Y él parecía bastante dispuesto a intentar domarla. .SasuSaku.


* * *

**n/a:** Hoooola! Aii, pensé que no iba a terminar esta historia. Tengo que presentarla hoy en un concurso y recién terminé de editarla. Dios que irresponsable que soy. Bueno, dedico este shoot a todas las chicas del FC Ss, y sobre todo a mi Hikari-chan (L), quien me viene pidiendo un lemon desde hace siglos. ¡Espero que no los desepcione mi pequeña historia!

No los entretengo más y los dejo leer :)

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

**Advr:** Lemon. **M** y todo lo que conlleve. ¿Spoilers? Naaah.

¡A leer!

-

* * *

— ¡SHANAROO!

Un golpe fuerte sonó en las calles de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Los gritos ahogados de algunas mujeres, las risas de algunos hombres, y luego… silencio.

Es que esa situación era _tan _normal.

Como todas las mañanas, Haruno Sakura se dirigía hacía lo que era su lugar de trabajo. El hospital. Se ponía su uniforme ninja, algunos kunais ocultos y emprendía marcha. Su rutina desde que comenzó a ser alumna de Tsunade. Pero desde hacía unos meses las cosas habían dado un giro algo… radical.

La muchacha siempre fue agradable a la vista, pero su cuerpo era el de un pre adolescente en pleno desarrollo. Bonita, pero corriente. Mas todo cambio en cuanto Haruno Sakura experimentó los cambios que la transformaban en una verdadera mujer. Aquellos que antes la habían ignorado, se daban la vuelta para lanzarle un cumplido o una simple mirada apreciativa, tal y como hacían con las demás atractivas kunoichis de su promoción.

Pero Sakura no tenía la coquetería sensual de Ino Yamanaka. Ni la encantadora ingenuidad de Hinata Hyuuga. ¡Por supuesto que no! Tenía —lamentablemente para aquellos que se atrevieran a mirarla— la jodida mala leche de su maestra, Tsunade. Y cualquier integrante del sexo masculino que le prestara demasiada atención se enfrentaba a la furia de sus puños.

Tal y como el pobre Rock Lee experimentó hacía unos minutos.

Pero, ¡Eso no podía continuar así! Se decía a sí mismo Hatake Kakashi, observando a su alumna. A sus diecinueve años de edad, ésta no hacía más que espantar a todo aquel que le hacía alguna propuesta. En la aldea ya le habían puesto el mote de "fierecilla indomable"como más suave, ya que había otros que sobrepasaban lo grosero —_ ¡Esa maldita zo-…!, _era uno de los tantos que hacían eco en la mente del jounin—. No había hombre que no le temiera.

Excepto uno.

Sólo había un hombre en toda Konoha que sería capaz de enfrentarla, ya que tenía igual o más orgullo que ella.

Kakashi sonrió detrás de su máscara.

Todo era por el bien de su alumna.

**

* * *

**

La fierecilla indomable  
By: Lolly

* * *

— No me jodas, Kakashi.

— ¡No seas aguafiestas teme! ¡El plan es perfecto!

— Tú cállate, idiota.

Era ya media tarde en Konoha, y el sol no tardaba en esconderse. Las luciérnagas características del verano comenzaban a encenderse, volando por sobre las calles, y creando la sensación de ser pequeñas estrellas flotando enrededor. Las calles se iban vaciando, y los negocios cerraban sus puertas. El único que estaba abierto en aquella cuadra era el _Ichiraku ramen_, en el cual se encontraban tres clientes.

— ¿Dónde se supone que quedó el trabajo en equipo, Sasuke? — El tono de voz de Hatake Kakashi era algo cansado, como si hubiera hablado arduamente por mucho tiempo. Miraba a su derecha, en donde se encontraban dos jóvenes. Uno rubio, con sonrisa inocente y porte alegre. Él otro moreno, sombrío y de ojos indiferentes.

— Y una mierda. Olvídalo. No haré nada. — Uchiha Sasuke se mostraba reacio. Debajo de él, su pote de ramen estaba intacto. De vez en cuando comía un poco, sólo por educación. Pero aquello que su sensei le había propuesto suprimió por completo su apetito.

Era una completa locura.

— ¡Es todo por el bien de Sakura-chan!— Naruto protestó, golpeando la mesa y haciendo temblar los tres potes vacíos de comida que había debajo suyo. — ¡Es nuestra amiga!

Sasuke gruñó— Si tanto te importa, hazlo tú.

El rubio palideció ante esa idea. No es que no le importara "ayudar" a Sakura, pero casualmente, siempre que ésta tenía mal humor (más del habitual) él era su objeto preferido de descarga. Y si se atrevía a hacer _eso_, tendría como mínimo tres meses en coma por la furia de su amiga.

Tembló ante aquella imagen. Los golpes de Sakura-chan eran demasiado dolorosos.

— No puedo, ella me mataría— Contestó, sin disimular el miedo de su voz.

— Hn.

Kakashi observaba al Uchiha. Lo sabía, jamás aceptaría ayudarlo. Si bien desde su vuelta a la aldea su carácter se había vuelto un poco más flexible —sin tener la presión de la venganza persiguiéndole, se encontraba mucho más relajado—, no por eso dejaba de ser el bastardo frío e insensible de antaño. Pero él era su única salida. Sasuke era la única persona que podría ayudar a Sakura y hacerle un favor al mundo calmándola. La histeria de la muchacha de cabellos rosas había evolucionado a límites insospechables, volviéndose más irritable que nunca. Él había ideado un plan brillante que seguramente aplacaría el mal humor de Sakura y traería un poco de paz al sector masculino del lugar.

Pero necesitaba al moreno. Era la pieza indispensable en su idea.

La mente del jounin se iluminó.

— Veo que no puedo contar contigo, Sasuke. Supongo que tendré que recurrir a alguien más— El Uchiha afiló sus ojos. Conocía a su sensei, y sabía que esa postura de rendición escondía una retorcida estratagema detrás. Pero él no era idiota y no caería ante aquel absurdo golpe de psicología inversa. No es que Sakura le cayera mal, desde que dejó de ser aquella _fangirl_ obsesionada hasta lo insano con él, podía considerar que era agradable estar a su lado. Pero tampoco era idiota. No se humillaría jamás ante tal espécimen salvaje del sexo femenino. — Es bastante decepcionante— Kakashi siguió con su improvisado monologo— Temo que se confirma mi teoría.

La cara de los dos más jóvenes era de confusión total, bueno, en Sasuke, todo lo confundido que se permitía en un Uchiha.

_¿…Teoría?_

— ¿De qué demonios está hablando Kakashi-sensei?— Naruto hizo la pregunta que flotaba tácita en los ojos del moreno.

Suspiró— Que veo que Sasuke no sólo es… asexuado… —Se tomó una pausa y añadió con un tono compungido teatral—… si no que es un cobarde, ¡Un cobarde!

Silencio.

…

Una fuerte carcajada resonó en el tenso ambiente— ¡Joder teme! ¡Te descubrieron! Ya sabía yo que lo único que te calentaban eran los kunai— Soltó risotada aún más brutal que la primera, sin poder contenerse.

_¿Cobarde? _Es que dudar de su sexualidad no era nada comparado con dudar de su valor. Sasuke ensombreció su vista, y un reflejo rojo sangre se distinguió en sus irises. Sus ojos estaban fijos en aquel de apellido Hatake, quien sonreía victorioso en sus adentros. Más allá de aquella máscara de frialdad en su alumno… era _tan_ predecible. Mucho más para él, que sabía dónde atacar para hacer reaccionar al Uchiha.

— Mañana…— Siseó como una serpiente. Naruto dejó de reírse y Kakashi lo miró desinteresadamente—… veremos quién es el cobarde. Me deberás una grande.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¡Había aceptado!

Kakashi, por su parte, sólo pudo regodearse de su ingenio.

_Muy predecible. _

-

* * *

-

Maldijo el momento en que se dejó controlar por sus impulsos. Por eso los odiaba tanto, porque hacían cometer estupideces hasta al hombre más frío en el planeta. Él. Jamás había sido alguien pasional, ya que con frecuencia esa clase de personas hacían demasiadas idioteces. Naruto era el claro ejemplo. Idiota hasta lo insospechable. Siempre gritando, hablando de más. Completamente contrario a él. Frío, calculador, inteligente sobre todo. Nunca hacía algo sin pensar mil veces antes las posibles consecuencias. No se metía en lo que no le interesaba —porque _ella_ no le interesaba—. _Por supuesto que no… es una molestia._

Pero…

_¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que piense un viejo pervertido de mí? Maldición, ¿Por qué acepté? _

— Cuídese mucho señor Takeshi, ¡Nos veremos la próxima semana!— Aquella voz de agudo timbre que _no deseaba_ escuchar se abrió paso a sus oídos. Intentó ignorar, irritado, el sobresalto que esto le causó— ¿Sasuke?— En cuanto Sakura abrió la puerta de su consultorio para despedir a su último paciente, no cabía en ella la sorpresa al encontrar detrás de ésta a nada más y a nada menos que a su compañero de equipo. Se veía más incomodo y molesto de lo habitual— ¿Qué haces aquí?— Aún así, debía ser cortes.

Sasuke la miró con aire aburrido.

"_Mira Sasuke, quiero que vayas al consultorio de Sakura y hables con ella. Haz que te haga pasar, y una vez dentro…"_

La voz de Kakashi en su mente no ayudaba mucho. No cuando era el principal culpable de su enojo— Quiero hablar contigo— Siempre grosero con ella. Siempre. Sakura blanqueó sus ojos ante eso. El ego de aquel muchacho era enorme, nótese la ausencia del _"¿Puedo hablar contigo?"_.

Con un suspiro y un desganado "pasa", se hizo a un lado para permitirle el acceso a su consultorio. No era una habitación muy grande. Blanca, como todo en el hospital. Contaba con una camilla para sus pacientes, una biblioteca con libros de medicina, y un escritorio en donde escribía todo el papeleo requerido. Algunos adornos, pero nada que llame relativamente la atención. Deprimente.

— Me dirás qué sucede, Sasuke. — Preguntó la muchacha, sin disimular su fastidio. Mentiría si aquello no llamó su atención. Verdaderamente aquella pegajosa e insoportable niña había cambiado. Mucho. Ya ni siquiera usaba el sufijo "-kun" para con él. Curioso, curioso.

"…_. Sedúcela" _

"_¿Seducirla? ¿Para qué mierda quiero hacer eso?" _

"_Las mujeres son extrañas Sasuke. Si lo haces, subirás su autoestima y estará mucho más relajada. Confía en mí." _

El moreno resopló. No tenía ni idea de cómo empezar, pero se guiaría por los múltiples intentos de sus fans — Sakura incluida— de seducirlo a él.

— Tengamos una cita— Ordenó, duro, haciendo que el rostro de Sakura se desencajase. Si no fuera por su entereza, se habría caído al suelo de la impresión. No… aquello debía ser una broma, y de mal gusto. Disimuladamente, averiguó si el chakra que tenía frente a ella era el de Sasuke, llegando a impresionarse en cuanto comprobó que así era. Pero, pero… Sasuke jamás le pediría eso. No el Sasuke "_hn-soy-superior-a-ti_" Uchiha que ella conocía. Algo le olía mal en todo eso.

— ¿Es una broma?— Casi desmaya al ver la seriedad en los ojos del Uchiha. Estaba hablando en serio. Pero no podía ser. Optó por ponerse a la defensiva, consiente que el Uchiha no hacía nada sin recibir algo a cambio. Seguramente aquella petición escondía un maquiavélico plan detrás, ¿Qué se creía? Ella no era estúpida como para creer que un día para el otro su frío compañero cambiara su manera bastarda de ser y se fijara en ella. — ¡Algo tramas! ¡Y no caeré en tu juego!

Él resistió blanquear los ojos, manteniendo su porte indiferente. Kami… ahora entendía el por qué Sakura no tenía citas. Era bastante explosiva con algo tan simple como una salida.

Pero más allá de eso, al parecer la estrategia de pedir una cita no había funcionado. No intentaría en vano, había aceptado hacer esa idiotez pero eso no significaba que se humillaría para que la muchacha saliera con él. Porque pedirle—_ordenarle_ una vez más que salieran era vergonzoso para un Uchiha. Los Uchiha no rogaban. Nunca.

Bien, tenía un par de ideas más. Era un reto, y a él le gustaban. Le parecía irónico que ella se haga la difícil, cuando hacía unos años hubiera matado por salir con él. Mas aún seguía sin saber por qué sentía tanta curiosidad por la reacción de Sakura a sus intentos, e ignorando alguna posible respuesta que indique algún grado de atracción inexistente. Porque él jamás se había sentido atraído por ella. Ella era casi un hombre a su visión. Por más de que en los entrenamientos, el movimiento curioso de las caderas de la chica lo distraiga, o que siempre mire como las gotas de sudor descendían levemente por su cuello… claro que no sentía nada por ella. Nada.

Pero no supo qué le impulsó — Jodidos impulsos odiosos— a acercarse al cuerpo femenino. Cuando evocó aquellos recuerdos que le hacían dudar de su posición, su sangre comenzó a correr más rápido y sintió una punzada agradable en el bajo vientre. Algo en los ojos de ella lo llamaban, más allá de su resistencia. Y de su furia.

— ¡Alejate! ¡Tú no eres Sasuke!— Él sonrió arrogante, dando un paso más, quedando a centímetros— ¡No se te ocurra tocarme!— Chilló, con tanto recelo que provocó que él frunciera el ceño. No le golpeó porque aún tenía un ligero respeto por el Uchiha, y porque jamás se atrevería a tocarlo —_Eso no te lo crees ni tú, bonita_, dijo una maliciosa voz en su cabeza—. La ignoró, pensando que había cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparse.

— ¿Qué mierda te sucede?— Preguntó entre dientes, pero sin alejarse ni un milímetro.

— ¡A ti qué te sucede! — El enojo corriendo por sus venas hizo que se acercara, quedando casi pegada a la anatomía de Sasuke, afrontándolo con el fuego de su mirada— Vienes aquí y empiezas a comportarte como un extraño. Un idiota. ¿Crees que iría a algún lado contigo por qué me lo ordenas? ¡Ja! Sigue soñando Uchiha, porque yo jamás saldría con un bastardo egocéntrico que lo único que mira es a sí mismo, y no sabe pedir ni por favor, ni decir gra— Se interrumpió en ese momento y carraspeó ligeramente. Sasuke tomó nota mental de eso— Como sea, ¡Jamás saldría contigo!— Sakura intentó ignorar de nuevo aquella irritante y molesta voz en su cabeza que le decía una y otra vez lo mala mentirosa que era.

El opacó su mirada. Su interior hervía de rabia. Ya no importaba lo que le había dicho Kakashi, ahora era personal. Esa mujer se había metido con su ego y jugado libremente con su orgullo. Y no saldría bien parada, claro que no. La haría volverse loca. Curvó sus labios con malicia. Ignoró como ella despotricaba contra él, y como se contenía para golpearlo hasta quedar sin aire. Debía admitir que ese detalle le resultaba interesante. Más al ver como apretaba sus puños, y como aquellos ojos verdes lo taladraban. Un deseo brotó en él. Mentiría al decir que aquella situación no era… excitante.

La fue acorralando poco a poco. Llegando a que ella se apoyara sobre la pared. Dejó de hablar y mordía sus labios, seguramente queriendo gritar un par de insultos más, pero intentando averiguar sus intenciones antes. Hn, Sakura resultó ser bastante sugestiva. Nunca se dio cuenta de que le agradaba mucho más aquella Sakura rebelde y guerrera que la dulce y tierna niña que le ofrecía citas. Oh, si. Porque esa mujer sabía cómo hacer para activar sus instintos con un simple mirada; tal y como la que estaba recibiendo de su parte en esos momentos. Aquel desafío mudo que ambos imponían con los ojos.

Acomodó sus manos a un costado de la cabeza de ella, apoyándola en la pared, sin dejarle escapatoria.

Se agachó levemente, sintiendo la respiración de la Haruno golpear en su cara. Ella se pegó un poco más a la pared, resistiéndose. Pero sus defensas comenzaron a fallar al momento de sentir el aroma de Sasuke. Olía a hombre, a masculinidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta de quien estaba con ella era el muchacho más sensual que conoció en su vida. Kami, ver como aquellos labios se acercaban lentamente a su boca le provocaba espasmos. Estaba nerviosa y temía comenzar a hiperventilar. Era una mujer de carácter fuerte y duro, pero no podía con aquel que fue y era aún su debilidad.

Su anhelo más prohibido y la razón por la que rechazara a los demás.

El primer contacto con los labios de Sasuke le produjo un cosquilleo agradable en su estomago. Era un roce simple, casi inocente, pero que le hacía temblar las manos. Él inclinó un poco la cabeza, moviendo sus bocas y pellizcando con sus dientes su labio inferior. Sakura jadeó y entreabrió sus labios, por lo que le dio oportunidad al Uchiha de profundizar su beso. Su mano derecha descendió lánguidamente hasta posarse en la cintura de la muchacha y acercarla a él en un gesto posesivo. Estaba perdiendo lentamente su cordura, siendo dominado por aquellos deseos ocultos que florecieron al tocarla.

Sólo tenía que seducirla, pero las cosas evolucionaron a mucho más que eso. Peor aún, cuando ella parecía tan dispuesta a seguirlo. Se preguntaba dónde había quedado la resistencia que había mostrado segundos antes. Cómo es que Sakura pasó de insultarlo a derretirse en sus brazos. La mente femenina era un misterio que él jamás conseguiría resolver.

Sakura no tardó en levantar ambos brazos y rodearle el cuello. La muchacha también tenía hormonas y estas estaban haciendo bien su trabajo, ya que el deseo aplacó fácilmente la furia que tenía.

La impaciencia y un sentimiento un poco más oscuro y desesperante obligaron a Sasuke a levantarle la pierna y hacer que rodeé su cintura. Con ardor acariciaba la piel que aquella corta falda dejaba expuesta, pasando por sus muslos y llegando a sus glúteos, que acarició con la palma. Sakura no se quedó atrás, ya que había metido rápidamente una mano por debajo de la camisa de él, tocándole los firmes músculos y sintiendo como éstos se contraían a su roce. Incluso podía sentir como algo duro y palpitante comenzaba a rozar con su bajo vientre. Aquel roce sólo aceleró su respiración.

Sasuke se apartó, y rápidamente se sacó su camisa. Sakura iba a protestar, pero al ver lo que hizo, prosiguió a imitarlo, quedando ambos con el torso al desnudo, siendo separados por la fina tela del sujetador. El Uchiha no fue directamente a su boca, si no que se ocupó de su cuello, dejando leves marcas a medida que iba pasando su boca. Se permitió sonreír con superioridad al sentir como cada parte del cuerpo de Sakura se había tensado.

— Idiota…— Jadeó ella, cuando se dio cuenta de la curvatura de sus labios, por el toque que estos tenían con su ya hiper sensibilizada piel. Él sólo le pellizcó el trasero como castigo, provocando un gemido ahogado. Volvió a su boca, besándola con vehemencia y obligándola a dejarle profundizar. Sakura se lo permitió, y no sólo eso, si no que luchaba fervientemente con él para ver quién era el dominante. Sasuke la alzó repentinamente, llevándola hacía la camilla, sentándola y quedando entre sus piernas.

No tardó en empujarla, y acostarla. A su vez, él se subía también a la camilla, sorprendido de que el mueble soportara perfectamente el peso de los dos. Antes de que Sasuke se terminara de acomodar arriba de ella, Sakura desabrochó su sostén y lo tiró ante los sorprendidos ojos del Uchiha. Éste quedó con la boca seca por la vista que la chica le había permitido. Intentó concentrarse en seguir con su labor, pero estaba hipnotizado con la parcial desnudes de la Haruno. Recibir tal escruto por parte de Sasuke hizo que las mejillas de Sakura se colorearan aún más de lo que estaban, quedando completamente roja. Él pareció salir de su ensimismamiento, pero en sus toques se le notaba aún absorto.

— Sasuke…— Susurró.

— ¿Hmmh?— Hizo un sonido, mientras le rozaba con la boca el principio de sus pechos, para que ella sepa que la estaba escuchando.

— ¿Estás bien?

_¿Eh? _Por su puesto que estaba bien. Más que bien. Asintió desconcertado. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

— ¿Seguro?— Añadió preocupada, desechando aquella faceta guerrera de antes. Sasuke sentía como su ceja temblaba ante un tic.

_Será pesada… _

Agachó la cabeza, con abandono.

— Sakura…

Ella le prestó atención.

— _Por favor_… cállate…

Haruno abrió sus ojos ofendida. Iba a levantarse, dando por terminada aquella situación, cuando él la tomó de las muñecas y las colocó arriba de su cabeza, sosteniéndola con una mano. Sus ojos decían tantas cosas. Pero por sobre todo, le preguntaban claramente si era estúpida. Ella torció la boca.

— Déjame.

— No.

¡Argh! Era un idiota, tarado, bastardo…

— ¡Suéltame Sasuke!

— Hn.

… estúpido, frío, insensible…

— ¡Quiero irme! ¡Déjame irme!

— Quédate.

… calculador… valiente… inteligente…

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero que te quedes.

… adorable… sensual… encantador…

_Maldición, por qué el destino se empeña en demostrarme lo perfecto que es. _

— Vete al infierno— Sakura se permitió sonreír torcidamente, y antes de que el moreno se diera cuenta, rodeó la cintura de éste con sus piernas, y al estar ambos acostados, provocó una fricción placentera para ambos. Él cerró los ojos, apretando fuertemente los parpados. Le había tomado desprevenido. La sensación fue tan fuerte que sintió como su entrepierna comenzaba a quemar. Ya incluso sentía casi dolorosa su erección, y la ropa empezaba a incomodar.

Volvió a besarla, intentando descargar en ese beso el fuego que sentía en sus venas, y sólo avivándolo más. Y no ayudaba mucho que Sakura se estuviera comportando como una experta en la materia, y luchara tanto como él por la supremacía en aquel beso. Si había algo que le gustaba, era que supieran enfrentarlo, que no fueran sumisos ante él. Y la manera en la que Sakura exploraba su boca con su lengua lo hacía ponerse aún más rígido. Dios, necesitaba estar dentro de ella urgentemente, si no quería explotar. Se preguntó en qué momento su molesta compañera de equipo se había transformado en un objeto de deseo tan fuerte para él. Porque era capaz de matar a aquel que se atreviera a interrumpirle en esos momentos. Era capaz de matar a cualquiera que ocupara la mente de Sakura.

Era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se acercara a ella.

_¿Cuándo sucedió esto? _

No lo sabía, pero no quería averiguar a fondo lo que le pasaba.

Soltó lentamente las manos de Sakura, y se fue de su boca, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos, en donde se entretuvo unos momentos. La besaba levemente y pellizcaba con sus dientes los pezones, endureciéndolos al acto. Ella gemía bajito, con una sensación de humedad que se le estaba tornando insoportable. Alzaba las caderas desesperada, necesitando algo que sabía, sólo él podría darle. Sasuke le acariciaba los costados, llegando hasta su falda, la cual tironeó hasta romperla y tirarla en algún oscuro rincón de la habitación. Acarició el interior de sus muslos, acercándose al calor de ella. No le sorprendió sentir la humedad en la ropa interior, provocándole una sonrisa arrogante. Ella se removió incomoda, y jadeó fuerte al sentir el toque de él en su zona más intima.

Sasuke se quitó su pantalón desesperado, volviendo luego al acto de besarla y acariciarla. Bajó la fina tela de su ropa interior, sintiendo la boca seca al tenerla completamente desnuda y a su merced. Con un dedo la acarició levemente, provocándole un estremecimiento. Era tan gratificante sentirla temblar debajo de él. Era la primera vez que algo tan simple lo ensimismaba tanto. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que su respiración se encontraba acelerada y su frente y torso cubiertas por una fina película de sudor. Sakura se mordió el labio al contemplar la belleza que tenía arriba suyo. La pálida piel brillante, los músculos tonificados. Sólo un bóxer de color negro y muy apretado le impedía verlo en toda su gloria Uchiha.

¡OH por Dios! ¡Y era enorme!

_Va a partirme en dos… _

Como todo hombre al cual le contemplan el miembro de esa manera, Sasuke no cabía en sí mismo. Era arrogante, sí, y su ego subía kilómetros con la mirada de ella. La Haruno se dio cuenta de ello y se permitió bajarle un poco los humos. A su manera.

— Bien. Yo arriba.

Él quedó levemente aturdido. En un estado de calentura como el que tenía las emociones se filtraban fácilmente por su rostro.

— No me jodas, Sakura. La parte dominante va arriba.

Ella, al parecer sin ser consiente o sin importarle su desnudes, se removió un poco más, moviendo su cuerpo para que su mano llegara cómodamente hasta la entrepierna de él. Acarició a través de la tela la punta con un dedo, provocando que Sasuke cierre los ojos y se resista a gemir. Era orgulloso el muy maldito.

— ¿Seguro que eres dominante… Sasuke-kun?

Ahora con sus dos manos, se permitió ir bajando el bóxer de él, observando su miembro rígido y palpitante. Lo primero que Sakura pensó fue: Grande. Y mucho.

_No podré caminar. _

Acercó sus manos y lo acarició, en toda su extensión. Este temblaba y se erguía aún más cada vez que lo hacía. Era divertido ver como él se reprimía, y por consecuencia, su pecho bajara y subiera violentamente por el ritmo apresurado de su respiración. Sonrió aún más. Era bastante maldita cuando se lo proponía.

— Suficiente— La voz le salió ronca. Pero no podía más. Si la chica continuaba era capaz de correrse en ese momento, causando su insatisfacción. Ella debía volverse loca de deseo, no él.

_Joder… _

La miró con ardor y la hizo inclinarse hasta quedar acostada. Los irises de Sakura se habían oscurecido, y sus mejillas estaban furiosamente sonrojada. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba con dificultad. Quiso castigarla. Rozó el muslo de ella, llegando hasta su intimidad, y metiendo de improvisto un dedo. La Haruno gimió con fuerza por la intromisión y tiró la cabeza hacía atrás, moviéndose al ritmo del dedo de Sasuke, quien simulaba el movimiento de la penetración con éste. La sensación era demasiado exquisita.

Metió un dedo más, y Sakura jadeaba con fuerza su nombre. Un sentimiento de posesión le invadió. "Mía" repetía su mente a cada rato. Él se estaba encargando de marcarla, de hacerla suya. En cuerpo y alma. Sintió sus dedos mucho más húmedo y supo que era el momento. Se acomodó arriba de ella, quedando entre sus piernas. Al acto, Sakura volvió a rodearlo con estas. Los pezones endurecidos chocaban contra su torso. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba la intimidad de ella en su miembro. La veía desarmada, rendida.

Demasiado para su autocontrol.

Apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de ella, y entró de una sola estocada, temblando los dos por las sensaciones que los invadieron. Fue demasiado. Sasuke gruñó y comenzó a moverse, lento y profundo, disfrutando del momento, alargándolo. Sakura movía sus caderas, siguiéndolo, causando más profundidad.

Pero llegó un momento en que el sentido común se fue al demonio. Las embestidas eran erráticas, enérgicas y rápidas. La camilla se movía con violencia. Aquello que sentían era fuerte, grande. Él podía sentir las cálidas paredes de ella volviéndose estrechas, estando a punto de encerrarlo, como símbolo de que Sakura estaba por llegar al orgasmo. Los gemidos eran desmedidos, pasionales. Ella repetía incansablemente su nombre, y llegó un momento en que el deseo pesó más que el orgullo y Sasuke jadeaba y gruñía, perdido en estremecimientos. Se apresuró a alcanzarla. Lo sentía, sentía llegar el punto máximo.

Las paredes de Sakura se cerraron por completo, apretándolo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— Gritó ella, retorciéndose salvajemente, alcanzando al orgasmo. Sasuke se apuró aún más. Ya llegaba… ya llegaba…. Sus pies se arrugaron, sus músculos se contrajeron y cerró sus parpados con fuerza.

— ¡Sakura!— Murmuró extasiado, con todos su cuerpo tenso, descargando su semilla en ella. Unas intensas leguas de fuego le quemaban el estomago. Su cuerpo se relajó progresivamente, y sus extremidades dejaron de estar tensas. Ambos jadeaban, intentando que el aire llegue a sus pulmones. Sasuke salió de ella, aún controlando su respiración. Se vieron, sorprendidos.

Intenso. Esa era la palabra para definir lo que había pasado.

Sin mirarse, buscaron sus ropas y se cambiaron. El silencio reinaba en la instancia. Sakura estaba abrochándose su sostén, pero le costaba muchísimo hacerlo sin un espejo. Chasqueó la lengua y soltó un insulto, pero se paralizó al sentir las grandes manos de Sasuke en su espalda, ayudándola. Lo miró de reojo y vio que él ya estaba completamente cambiado. En cuanto él terminó con su sostén, se permitió deslizarse su nudillo por su columna. La rosa tembló.

— Lo que pasó…— Dijo ella, logrando captar su atención. Estaba de espaldas, por lo que no podía ver su expresión—, quédate tranquilo, que nadie se enterara. El hospital es grande, estoy segura que no escucharon. Puedes irte si quieres— Sakura estaba confundida. Porque no caía en la cuenta de que se había acostado con Sasuke. SASUKE. El chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada y el cual seguía siendo su dueño, en todos los sentidos. La amargura y la razón por la que ella negaba todas sus citas. Siempre esperaba verlo a él en aquellos quienes le pedían, y enfurecía al notar que no era así.

Él era la razón de su mal humor. De su buen humor. De su alegría y su tristeza. Era todo.

Pero sabía que con el Uchiha lo mejor era la resignación. Seguramente había acudido a ella por una calentura pasajera. Dolía, pero sobreviviría a eso. Era una mujer fuerte. Volvería a su rutina de rechazar citas y ser un monstruo para los hombres. Era su carácter y no lo iba a cambiar. Lo único que le había parecido curioso era que primero había rechazado la proposición de Sasuke para salir, pero luego había tenido relaciones con él. ¿Y qué? Era una mujer enamorada, y como todo ser humano con ese estúpido sentimiento, cometía idioteces.

No podía hacer nada contra eso.

Se separó de Sasuke y buscó su camisa. Se abrochó pacientemente cada botón, y se dio la vuelta. Le impresionó el hecho de que él no se hubiera movido de su lugar. Los ojos negros la atravesaban, como si estuvieran analizándola.

— No— Fue todo lo que él dijo, descolocándola.

— ¿No qué?— Cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño.

— No me iré— Sakura comprendió todo. Cayó la vocecita de su interior que le decía que corra a sus brazos y lo bese. Él no quería dejarla— Tenemos una cita.

¿Eh?

— Yo no acepté esa cita— _Hazte la difícil. No te rindas, no aún_.

Sasuke sonrió arrogante— Aceptarás.

Ella alzó una ceja.

— ¿Perdón?— Soltó una carcajada irónica— ¿Y cómo se supone que me convencerá, oh gran Sasuke-sama?

Intentó ignorar el hecho de que se veía endemoniadamente apetecible con aquella pose fanfarrona— Tengo mis métodos.

— No pierdas el tiempo. No lograrás convencerme. Odio las citas. _Y pensar que antes era en lo único que pensaba. Duh. El paso del tiempo me hizo cambiar. _

— Lo haré.

— Déjame dudarlo.

Camino hacía la puerta, elegante, ignorándolo. Sasuke la siguió con la mirada, no sin antes observarla bien de pies a cabeza y deteniéndose en el movimiento hipnótico de sus caderas. Sería suya, toda suya. En cuerpo, alma… frente a la aldea, a sus amigos, a esos bastardos que la deseaban… frente a un altar. Sería sólo suya. Era su próximo objetivo y no desistiría en él.

— Sé que lo haré, Sakura. Caerás. Ya te tengo en mis manos.

Ella no se ofendió por el tono altanero y posesivo. Todo lo contrarió. Ladeó la cabeza, lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Era curioso que, luego de tener relaciones y estando enamorada de él, se niegue a una simple cita. Pero… él tendría que trabajar mucho para conseguirla. Y al parecer, se veía dispuesto a hacerlo. _Quiere tener algo más conmigo._

— Me encantaría verte intentarlo.

Sin más, se fue, no sin antes dejar la estela de su olor en el ambiente.

Siguió con aquella torcida curvatura en sus labios, viendo el camino por donde la chica se había ido. No sería fácil. Por su puesto que no. Pero a él le agradaban las cosas difíciles.

Llegaría a domar a esa fiera.

Claro que si.

-

-

-

* * *

¿Horrible? ¿Te causó nauseas? ¿Indiferente? ¿Te gustó?

¡Cuantale al botoncito de allí abajo!


End file.
